The Invasion of the Body Swap Brothers
The Invasion of the Body Swap Brothers is the forty-ninth episode of Power Rangers Data Squad. This episode is a tribute to Atlantis: The Lost Empire. Summary When Eggman discovers an unknown power from Atlantis, he decided to use the Atlantean Crystal to switch bodies with the girls and only Milo Thatch, Queen Kida, Priston Whitmore, Audrey Ramirez, Vincenzo "Vinny" Santorini, Gaetan "Mole" Molière, Dr. Joshua Sweet, Jebidiah Allardyce "Cookie" Farnsworth, Mrs. Wilhelmina Packard, and Obby can help the Data Squad Rangers fight against the Body Swap Brothers, Egg-Snatcher and Egg-Stealer. Plot At the City of Atlantis/Milo and Kida welcoming the visitors from other universes The episode begins at Atlantis where Milo and Kida showing everyone around Atlantis, as they showed the portraits, for they were welcome their friends along with visitors from other universes. The Legend of the Body Swap Brothers/Stealing a crystal from Atlantis As they continued on, Kida told the story about the duo of ancient gods that can transport human souls into different bodies, their distribution of their actions got them exiled from Atlantis forever. Suddenly, a powerful energy force was emerged as the Body Swap Brothers, Egg-Snatcher and Egg-Stealer send by Dr. Eggman to retrieve the atlantean crystal form Atlantis. Bringing the crystal to Dr. Eggman/Making ready to work his evil magic At the Egg Carrier, Eggman and the Black Snakes were waiting for Egg-Snatcher and Egg-Stealer to come back. Until then, they arrived and brought back the Lantern Crystal as Dr. Eggman make ready to work his new evil magic with it. Robbie and Serena spending their time together/Alice arrived to see the mentors Meanwhile at CHS, Robbie and Serena were spending their time together and they had a wonderful afternoon. As for Alice, she met with Palutena, Pit, Lord Beerus, and Whis for an important matter to discuss. Taking the next karate lesson as always/An emergency gathering from Palutena As Karate Class began, Robbie begins to teach his pupils his next technique. Just as class was dismissed, he and his friends were being summoned by Palutena for an emergency gathering. Meeting Milo Thatch, Kida, and their friends/Revealing Dr. Eggman's evil plan At the Cyberspace Command Center, Robbie and his friends finally meet Milo Thatch, Queen Kida, Priston Whitmore, Audrey Ramirez, Vincenzo "Vinny" Santorini, Gaetan "Mole" Molière, Dr. Joshua Sweet, Jebidiah Allardyce "Cookie" Farnsworth, Mrs. Wilhelmina Packard, and Obby, who're friends with Sora and his friends. Soon, they explained about Dr. Eggman's evil scheme for the atlantean crystal. Twilight and the girls tried to stop Eggman/The Body Swap Brothers made their move Back at Canterlot City, Twilight and the girls tried to stop Eggman from using the crystal. Suddenly, the Body Swap Brothers made their move by switching bodies with Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Sunset Shimmer, Principal Celestia, Starlight Glimmer, Vice Principal Luna, Coloratura, Bon-Bon, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle. The girls' bodies were swapped differently/Getting them to the lab Suddenly, the girls were getting confused to get used to the different bodies they were swapped into. With no time to lose, Ransik took them to the CPA Secret Lab. Getting help from Palutena and Fu/Figuring out how to help the girls Inside the CPA Secret Lab, he got help from Palutena and Fu as they all tried to figure out how to help the girls from their body swapped problem. Milo and Robbie figured out what caused the swap/It was the Atlantean Amulet Then, Milo and Robbie figured out what caused the girls' bodies to swap. It was the Atlantean Amulet the Body Swap Brothers tole from Atlantis which would be very dangerous if falling into the wrong hands. Emerl's perfecting his dark powers/Finding a way to set things right Meanwhile at the training room, Emerl was perfecting his dark powers only to find a way to set things right. Robbie and the boys make plans to help the girls/Working on Atlantean technology Soon enough, Robbie and the boys make plans to help the girls get their bodies back. With that, Digit and Widget had to work on Atlantean technology with Milo and Kida. Informing Ransik about the girls' commission delaying/Helping everyway he can Then, Professor Neighsay arrived to inform Ransik about the girls' commission delaying. But with that, he'd had to help everyway he can as he put Cadance and Shining Armor in charge. The Body Swap Brothers are on the move again/Getting the civilians to safety At Downtown Canterlot City, the Body Swap Brothers are on the move again as Nieghsay got the civilians to safety. Swapping bodies with Twilight, Sue and Serena/Emerl's chance for a counter swap With the upper hand for Robbie and the others, it was Emerl's time to shine as he swapped bodies with Serena first. Soon, Sue came second and Twilight for last as Emerl has a chance for a counter swap. Making sure the new invention works well enough/Digit and Widget helps out Meanwhile at the Commanding Center, Gmerl was making sure the new invention works well enough as Digit and Widget helps out. Emerl's Dark Power unleashed/Summoning his Dark Guardian Then, Emerl was starting to unleash is dark power and summoned his dark guardian, everyone else were surprised to see what amazing power it was, especially Riku, who remembered when he and Ansem fought from Castle Oblivion. Outsmarting the Body Swap Brothers/Wrong bodies to swap was their undoing Soon, Emerl quickly used his Guardian to outsmart the Body Swap Brothers as they swapped the wrong and couldn't tell how'd the bodies disappeared that quickly. Reforming the Body Swap Brothers/The new body swap gun ready for a test Then, as the Rangers were about to finish off the Body Swap Brothers, Fluttershy had a better idea, she decided to reform them as he told them to be responsible for their actions, Suddenly, the Magna Beam was fired making the Body Swap Brothers bigger as the rangers used their Megazords to finish the job once more. Twilight and the girls go their bodies back/Victory for the Rangers once more At last, Digit and Widget finally finished the new body swap gun that was ready for a test, Twilight and the girls go their bodies back, In the end, the Data Squad Rangers reigned victorious once more. Rangers Other Rangers Harmony Squad Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers Delta Squad Rangers Extra Rangers and Megaforce Cubs Mentor *Palutena *Pit *Lord Beerus *Whis Allies *The CyberSquad (Matt, Inez, Jackie and Digit) *Fu *RobotBoy and RobotGirl *Motherboard, Wanda and Scanner *Milo Thatch, Queen Kida, Whitmore, Audrey Ramirez, Vinny, Mole, Dr. Sweet, Mrs. Packard and Obby *Gadgetmobile (Inspector Gadget's Last Case: Claw's Revenge) *Ed, Edd n' Eddy Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *Drake *Ivy *Zeke *Crusher *Egg-Stealer/Koka (At first) *Egg-Snatcher/Haku (At first) Emerl's Dark Overshadow Ability *Emerl *#Serena *#Sue Morris *#Twilight Sparkle The Brother's who Swapped Bodies with Egg-Snatcher #Twilight Sparkle ►◄ Fluttershy #Rainbow Dash ►◄ Applejack #Pinkie Pie ►◄ Rarity #Rarity ►◄ Pinkie Pie #Applejack ►◄ Rainbow Dash #Fluttershy ►◄ Twilight Sparkle Egg-Stealer #Sunset Shimmer ►◄ Principal Celestia #Starlight Glimmer ►◄ Vice Principal Luna #Coloratura ►◄ Bon-Bon #Apple Bloom ►◄ Scootaloo #Sweetie Belle ►◄ Apple Bloom #Scootaloo ►◄ Sweetie Belle Civilians *Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, Shining Armor and Dean Cadence *Youngmee Song, Sue Patterson and Jasper Jones *Marble Pie and Limestone Pie *Snips and Snails *Flurry Heart *Flash Sentry *Big McIntosh Trivia * Transcript *The Invasion of the Body Swap Brothers Transcripts Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Episodes Category:TMNTHedgehog5